It's Not What It Looks Like!
by Waterbugs
Summary: Jaune Arc gets caught in an awkward situation. Slight Yaoi. One-Shot.


**It's Not What It Looks Like!**

Being pushed back against the wall by an extremely gorgeous male figure was not what Jaune Arc expected. All he wanted from this handsome being was advice on how to make Weiss like him. So, _why_ of all people was _he_ against the wall?

 _It all started when..._

* * *

Jaune was, once again, rejected by Weiss Schnee. She had slammed the door in his face, again. Jaune didn't understand it. What exactly was he doing wrong? Was it his singing? His dancing? Or maybe it was his guitar skills? Jaune sighed heavily. He'l never be as smooth as Neptune. He sullenly traveled through the almost empty hallway. He needed to clear his head.

"So, it was obvious that she didn't like my singing..." He started to mumble.

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure how long he had been mumbling, but as he walked through the spacious hallway of Beacon Academy, he had accidentally bumped into a stranger. Jaune had fallen to the ground as he wasn't prepared for the impact, while the stranger had dusted himself off.

The stranger held out a hand and spoke in a husky voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah" Jaune awkwardly answered as he grabbed the stranger's hand.

The stranger's hand was slightly larger than Jaune's and was rougher than his. Now that Jaune was at full height, he noticed that the stranger was taller than him. Like, a full head taller than him. He found himself staring at the stranger's chest which was flat. Jaune took a step back to create some space between them. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up and awkwardly smiled at the stranger.

"Sorry for bumping into you."

The stranger didn't answer, but instead gave a slight nod.

There was an awkward silence between the two. They both stood silently, waiting for the other to speak, but neither did. A couple moments passed as the stranger spoke.

"Kieran." His voice deep and still husky.

Jaune looked up. "H-huh?"

"My name's Kieran." He said once again. "You?"

"U-uh. J-Jaune! Jaune Arc!" He said quickly.

He hadn't meant to stutter, but Jaune felt extremely nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because the guy was taller than him. Or was it something else?

"So, Jaune," Kieran started.

It was a little tense as Jaune waited nervously for Kieran to finish his sentence.

"What's up?" He finished casually.

Jaune, a little taken back by Kieran's casualty, stayed silent for a moment. He thought about the day's events and sighed deeply.

"Not so great." He answered gloomily.

"Want to talk about it?" Kieran asked tentatively.

As Jaune raised his head to look at Kieran's face, he realized that he was _extremely_ good-looking. Kieran had a well defined chiseled jawline, his long straight nose was perfectly placed on his gorgeous face. His lips were were pink and smooth and his is eyes shown a bright crystal blue that seem to glow. Jaune didn't realize that he was staring until Kieran cleared his throat.

Jaune, forgetting his gloomy mood, immediately panicked and waved his hands around. "S-sorry! I-I was just-uh... I was just..."

Looking around helplessly, Jaune couldn't think of any excuse! _This is bad!_ He thought. _He probably thinks I'm weird!_

"Are you going to answer my question?" Kieran lifted his perfectly ached eyebrow.

Once again, he panicked.

"U-uh. Yeah! I guess so."

Kieran waited.

"How do I even start?" Jaune mumbled.

"Whenever you're ready, Jaune."

"R-right! So, there's this girl I like." He started.

Jaune looked up as he found Kieran's blue orbs gazing at him patiently.

"Go on."

"Uh. I-I don't understand her." There. He said it. "I mean what did I do wrong? I danced and I sang. Heck, I even learned how to play the guitar for her, but she still won't like me back. I don't know what to do." Jaune felt sullen once more as he thought about Weiss.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she might not even like you back?" Kieran asked. "And that maybe she just doesn't want your company?"

Jaune had thought of that possibility a bunch of times, but he didn't want it to be true. He wanted Weiss to like him back. He didn't want to give up on her. He liked her, so he was going to keep trying to woo her.

"Yeah, but-"

"Who's the girl that you like?" Kieran asked as he cut off Jaune.

Should he tell him. He just met the guy. But, since he's listening to his rant...

"Weiss." He answered. "Weiss Schnee."

Kieran was quiet. Jaune hadn't notice that Kieran had tensed upon hearing her name.

"Weiss... Schnee..." He said slowly.

"Yeah."

"You should give on her." Kieran simply stated after his thinking deeply. "She likes someone else."

Jaune's eyes widened. "W-what?!" He shouted.

"H-how d-do you-"

"She told me." He answered.

"B-but how-"

"We grew up together."

"B-but I can't just give up on her." Jaune said defeatedly. "I want her to like me back."

"Give it up." Kieran said. Slightly annoyed at the blond's persistence. "She doesn't like you."

"I can try-"

"No." Kieran growled. "You. Can't." He pronounced each syllable dangerously.

"I-"

"JAUNE!" Kieran yelled as he pushed Jaune back against the wall. Kieran gripped his wrists roughly.

* * *

And, that's how it happened.

As of right now, Kieran's face was extremely close to Jaune's. Jaune could smell his minty breath. He fidgeted. He didn't know how to handle this guy. He was still confused on why he ended up against the wall anyway. All he said was that he wasn't going to give on Weiss, but his guy was hellbent on making him give her up.

Kieran's eyes softened and loosened his grip on Jaune.

"S-sorry. I-"

"Kieran?"

It was a new voice. I was an angelic voice. They both turned to the voice. They saw Weiss standing there, but it wasn't just Weiss.

It the whole Team RWBY AND JNPR!

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, a three time champion and a model, was worried for her team leader. Jaune hadn't been back in awhile. After the rejection of Weiss, again, Jaune had said he was going out for a walk. That was earlier in the afternoon. It's now close to 9:00 and he still hadn't returned. So, Pyrrha did what any other good teammate would do, she gathered up the rest of team and plucked up Team RWBY along with them and set out on the quest to find Jaune Arc.

* * *

"Tell me again why I even have to be here?" Weiss asked grumpily.

Just when she thought she would go to bed at a decent hour, that dunce, Jaune Arc had to missing. And, being the best teammate that she is, she gladly went along with Ruby and the rest of the group.

"You were the cause of all this." Pyrrha said. "If you hadn't slammed the door in from of Jaune's face-"

"JAUNE!"

They heard a shout. It echoed throughout the hallway. They followed the sound until they found two people near the wall. One was obviously Jaune with his natural blond hair and the other was unrecognizable. The two were rather close and it looks to be as though they were...

KISSING!

Their faces were extremely close, and since they were still a little distant from the two, that let the group whisper.

"I didn't know Jaune was gay." Nora said aloud.

"Yeah. He was always pining for Weiss." Yang added in.

"Getting rejected a bunch of times could cause something like that." Blake said nonchalantly.

"Huh. I guess now he'll be able to-Wait..." Weiss stalked over to the two.

The group didn't know what to do, so they just followed the heiress. But, why would she go interrupt their private time?

"Kieran?" She called out.

The two both turned their heads. They both looked like a deer in front of headlights. They were silent for a moment before Kieran let go of Jaune completely and-

"YOU DUNCE!" Weiss shouted. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Kieran straightened out is clothes and put his hands up to soothe Weiss. "I-I can explain Weiss."

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU CHEATED ON MY SISTER WITH THIS BLOND IDIOT!"

Kieran did a double take. "W-wait. What? Weiss. I didn't cheat on your sister. Why would I do that?"

"YOU TWO KISSED! OBVIOUSLY!"

Kieran and Jaune both blushed red. "W-WE DIDN'T!" They both said in unison.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" They continued.

Weiss' aura darkened. "SAY THAT TO MYRTENASTER! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"W-WAIT!"

The two both took off running as Weiss chased after them.

The group that was left behind though...

They were all confused on what happened. Hell, they didn't even know why they were even there. They all shrugged except for Pyrrha who was a little worried for her partner. Weiss wouldn't kill him, would she?

Eh. They would just find out tomorrow. The group all headed back to their respected dorms.

As for the Weiss and the two dunces, they ended up running till morning.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since I last wrote, but this idea just popped into my head and I was like 'holy crap I need to write this down!' And here it is! It's probably really crappy since it's extremely late, but who cares. This is not related to anything. I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. So, I hope you enjoyed this. If not, well eh. Quick note that I do not own RWBY or it's characters, but I do own Kieran, so yeah. I guess I'll see you guys later!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
